Little Red
by GundamNymph
Summary: VD~We revisit the old tale 'Little Red Riding Hood'. BxD Tyler is the annoying werewolf, and Bonnie is Little Red Riding Hood. Lots of gore. ~*Finished*~


Title: Little Red  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
e-mail til' mid-summer: runttie@cybertours.com  
  
Rating: R, possible NC-17 for violence.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Diaries, or the characters. Never have, wish I did.  
  
Summary: We revisit the old tale of 'Little Red Riding Hood'. BxD ExS  
  
A/N: I have another fic that's a cross-over of VD, Buffy and Lord of the Rings; in progress. Basically, Bonnie and her three friends are Slayers, and are sent to Middle-Earth to kick ass. It's called 'Moon Rune', and is featured on my fanfiction.net account under my name.  
  
This is the first time I've written something so dark. Tell me what you think. It's my first darkfic, after all. One more warning about the contents…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Bonnie walked leisurely through the wood. Her hands were tucked in the pocket of her jeans, that were hidden under her dark maroon cloak. A backpack swung over her shoulder, as she neared the bridge. There was a spring to her step, and a bounce to her hair, as she hummed a tune carelessly.  
  
A sudden movement in the bushes startled her, and she turned to look in them. The waving branches slowly stopped moving, and nothing more happened. Past events made Bonnie stare at the surrounding forest warily.  
  
It was late in the afternoon, the sky was reaching toward the western horizon, and Bonnie was on her way to the boarding house to see Elena and Stefan. In her bag was a bunch of goodies her sister, Mary, had made. Elena had made a special request for them, remembering the tasty treats one night on the phone while talking to Bonnie.  
  
Bonnie let one of her hands wander under the cloak, to her waistband. She let her fingers caress the handle of a dagger and a wooden stake. Her only weapons against what might be out there. She continued on her way to the boarding house.  
  
******  
  
Elena snuggled close to her boyfriend, savoring the moment. A gentle breeze entered through the window, and caressed her skin. The sky out side the window was slowly darkening. Twilight was upon them. She smiled, and kissed Stefan's jaw.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe to come back?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "YOU'R the one who insisted on coming back. I was only saying it SHOULD be fine. Damon left a short while ago, and there had been no activity. Mrs. Flowers never says anything."  
  
"I know we can trust her. I guess I just feel a little jumpy. I can't wait to see the girls."  
  
"You mean Bonnie."  
  
She frowned at him, and hit him playfully. "You know I mean them BOTH. The sweets are just a plus. Besides, can you blame me? Mary was always a good cook and baker. I asked Bonnie to have her make my favorites."  
  
She watched as Stefan tried not to smile. She started to tickle him, as she saw him try to fight off the smile. He burst out laughing, and soon the roles were reversed. Elena's shrieks were enough to carry downstairs.  
  
Suddenly his fingers stopped their torture, and Elena looked at him surprised. Usually they would continue until one of them won. She didn't like the look on his face. His figure was completely tense, until he rushed to the door. She followed him, as he led them to the kitchen downstairs. Elena bit back a scream.  
  
Red. Red on the soft yellow wallpaper. Red on the wooden cabinets. Red on the table. Red on the cornflower blue counter top. Red streaked on the tiled floor.  
  
Elena gagged back a vomiting motion, as her eyes and brain slowly digested the scene, recognizing the bits and pieces. With the great clarity of a vampire's senses. Mrs. Flower's body lay in rags on the floor by the back screen door. Her intestines hung from the ceiling fan, her brains were splattered across the floor next to the meat pounder she had been using. Fingers were scattered on the counters, strips of skin clothed the table.  
  
Elena turned away, gasping, before more could be sunken into her mind. She could feel Stefan shaking next to her. "He's still here."  
  
Elena's eyes widened in horror. She thought of the couple on the second floor. Stefan did too, and they ran up the wooden stairs together. They ran down the corridor, but Elena knew they were late. She could smell the blood and gore from the stairs. She had originally thought the coppery smell was all from the kitchen, but she was wrong.  
  
This time, she didn't enter. She listened to Stefan's gasp, and felt her knees shake. She tried her voice once. It came out as a whine. She tried again. "Stefan?" No answer. Slowly, she peered into the room. He stood in the middle of chaos. This time the carnage appeared to have a rhythm. Blood painted the walls, and dotted the ceiling. The college kids lay on the bed, fingers intertwined. Their eyes were missing, and blood poured from their mouths. Red covered their clothes, but very little was on the pale violet sheets. Their bird was in it's cage, squawking.  
  
"How…how?" Her eyes filled with tears, and when she glanced into the bathroom, she saw the missing tongue and eyes resting on the sinks edge. Two spinal cords could be seen resting on the toilet. She gasped, trying not to vomit. Her trembling hand touched her lips, frightened. "No. No. NO! Elena, NO."  
  
She looked at the idealistic vampire, who trembled with rage. "No, Elena. Not HOW, but WHO." She stared at him, dumbfounded. Then, realization slowly seeped into her mind. The only kind of 'person' who had the power to do this, was either a vampire, or a werewolf. Tyler Smallwood was a werewolf, who had been unaccounted for after the last battle.  
  
"TYLER." Rage replaced her fear, as she thought of the bully from high school. The boy with the sweaty palms, too white teeth, and horrid personality. Her eyes flashed with her rage, and she missed Stefan's grim look. She screamed with unbridled rage. "TYLER!"  
  
"You called, my lady?"  
  
A pair of angered ones and a pair of wide eyes, turned to look at the figure leaning against the doorjamb.  
  
******  
  
Bonnie sighed as she looked at the flowers. They were so pretty. She sat on the slightly damp, tall grass, backpack by her side. She heard a sudden cawing, and looked up to see a huge crow take flight from the branches. Her brown eyes widened, as she watched it swoop out of sight. Then she chuckled to herself.  
  
"Bonnie, old gal, there is no way in HELL, that was Damon. Calm yourself. Sheesh." She started humming again as she picked flowers for the table in the kitchen. Mrs. Flowers liked it when she brought flowers for her. The woman was too old to go far from the house, and could never make it to the wild growing flowers in the woods.  
  
Bonnie stood, after making careful selections for the oak table, Mrs. Flower's pride and joy. Her late husband had made it. She tucked the picked flowers into the small pocket on her pack, after tying them with some weeds she found. She swung the pack over on her shoulder, and started to half skip the rest of the way to the boarding house.  
  
She could hear the gurgling brook that ran off from the river, as she neared the driveway. Her sneakers kicked up some dust from the side of the road, as she walked parallel to the paved main road. She watched as a small squirrel chattered at her, with a smile.  
  
She turned onto the drive that led up to the blue gray boarding house, feet crunching on gravel. She heard the squirrel squeak loudly, before running off into the brush. Startled, Bonnie looked where it had once been. Not too far away, the brush rustled, but stopped as she turned to look at it.  
  
Something was going on. Her head snapped in the direction to the boarding house. She could see the roof. She took off in a run, kicking up gravel in her stead. She held the rim of the cloak high, as she streaked up the drive. Her wide and glassy eyes surveyed the old house as she came to halt in front of it.  
  
She dropped the wall she had built around her psyche. The wind was knocked out of her, as the evil rocked through her body. She could feel the house, and the evil flowing through it. She could sense carnage, worse than the kind back in high school.  
  
She dropped her backpack numbly. She blinked several times, before getting up enough courage to go inside. Oddly, she had not let go of the strap to the pack, and the bag dragged behind her. She opened the door, and it screeched in protest. The hinges needed oiling.  
  
The smell was the first to hit her. The salty, coppery, meaty smell of blood. Large quantities of blood. She glanced in the kitchen, not seeing, but FEELING. Tears ran down her creamy skin, as she felt. She could relive what had happened to Mrs. Flowers, but didn't. Mrs. Flower's had been a good friend. A kind old lady.  
  
Slowly, she walked up the stairs to the next nightmare. She could hear a cawing out side. She stood in front of the new scene. She could relive these two deaths. She didn't know them. They hadn't been dead long, and their thoughts and memories still resided around their bodies. She closed unseeing eyes, and sent out probing thoughts.  
  
She felt a slight rush, as the memories poured over her. She skipped through them, until she reached their final moments. The boy was gay, but pretended to be going out with his friend, in order to avoid being hurt by the local gang. The girl, had been on the phone, when something rushed at them from the window.  
  
The boy was just getting out of the shower, drying his hair, when he saw It. The thing killed him first, and swiftly. Or so the girl thought. The girl was Christian, and managed to say a small prayer, before It rushed her. Bonnie had a glimpse of a furry face, before her mouth opened to scream. The scream never came, and she could feel the claws in her back. There was a ripping pain along the whole on her back, before darkness.  
  
Bonnie's eyes snapped open. This death had been sudden, and silent. The same must have happened to Mrs. Flowers. Bonnie ran into a room down the hall, and opened the closet like door, that led upstairs to Stefan and Elena's room. Bonnie walked over to the bed that lay on the floor.  
  
Elena lay, as if in sleep. Or in a coffin. Her pale hands were crossed over her breast, above the dark purple fabric of her shirt. Her pale blond hair was fanned out on her pillow, giving off the illusion of a halo. Her blue eyes lay open, thick lashes nearly touching the skin below a bewildered brow. Her pink lips were slightly opened, quirked at the corners, in the process of saying something.  
  
Her knight lay next to her, in the same position. His curly black hair lay in tangles against the white of the pillow. Frosty green eyes were open wide underneath frowning brows, lips opened in a silent warning.  
  
Bonnie turned away, body trembling. She didn't even try to understand why Stefan and Elena weren't nothing more than dust. There was a soft whispering sound, and the red head turned around. She watched as the two bodies slowly turned to dust, leaving behind only piles of the ash.  
  
She turned back around, tears outlining her heart shaped face. She bit her lip, drawing blood, thankful for the small pain. She glanced everywhere, except at the pile of ash. It was then she saw the ladder. She walked over to it, shutting out any and every emotion. A slip of paper was taped to one of the rungs. She tore it off, and read the note.  
  
COME AND GET ME, LITTLE RED.  
  
The edges where tinted with red finger prints. She crumpled the paper in a fist, and ignored the stinging pain of a paper cut. She climbed the ladder to the widow's walk. Placing her hands on the roof, she hauled her petite figure out of the small hole. She scurried to her small feet, and scanned the top. Tyler stood near the railing, grinning at her.  
  
In one, fast motion, he had lunged forward and grabbed her bag. She let him. He examined the contents, throwing the flowers over the edge of the railing. The railing was new, having been replaced after Elena's fall, years ago. The new paint shone in the dimming light.  
  
She watched, amused, as Tyler found the snacks, and indulged himself. Wrappings went flying as he ate cake after pastry after candy. She stood, with her hands on her hips, head cocked to the side. She didn't show her fear…or anger…or bitterness…or anything.  
  
Tyler was polishing off a pumpkin cake, when he finally looked at her. "My, my. Little Bonnie has grown up. Her parents would be in tears at the sight of their little girl." She felt sickened as his gaze flickered over her new attributes. She had become much more curvy in the past year, partially due to exercise. Her long blood red hair reached her butt, and had golden highlights in the last light of the day.  
  
Tyler stalked forward, white teeth flashing. He didn't notice her weapons, since they were still partly covered by her cloak. He appeared more interested in her curving figure.  
  
The jeans were low riding, revealing a pierced belly button and creamy skin. Her forest green shirt had a v-neck that showed off her collar bone, and a bit of cleavage. The edge of the shirt ended an inch or two above the shining metal of the silver ring. Her sneakers were black, with white rubber and laces.  
  
"Sadly, I have to kill you now. Thank you for the treats. Maybe I can get your sister to make more for me."  
  
Bonnie's eyes flashed at the mention of her sister, but she showed no other emotion. She heard a cawing in the background again. She sent out her senses, keeping her emotions in check. She felt a barrier, all around her. No way to get out. Her eyes narrowed in understanding. She retracted her senses.  
  
She put on a sarcastic smile. "Why, Tyler, darling. It's been SO long. Where have you been? Running away with your tail between your legs from here, I thought last year that was the last I would see of your sorry ass. Guess not." She leaned against the door that led down to the kitchen on the first floor, in an appealing manner. She could hear him growl, at first in anger, than in interest.  
  
In seconds, he stood in front of her, looking imposing. Except to her. She shifted, giving him a better view of her creamy pale skin. "It was sad Elena had to die so fast, don't you think? I'm sure the little slut could have made some very…appealing, pleas to you."  
  
She could feel the heat of his body, and it was stifling. The sun was setting behind him, and soon he would have the great power of the full moon.  
  
She knew what she must look like, as he grasped her hip and shoulder roughly. The sun made her hair look like pure blood, her skin would have a golden hue to it. The small amount of blood on her lips would be enticing to him, and the curve of her body would be his downfall.  
  
Her free hand snaked to grasped the ivory handle of the dagger. The silver dagger that Stefan had given to her on her birthday. Her other hand reached up to the clasp on her cloak, letting the velvet pool about her, off to the side. It wouldn't do to let that be ruined. Damon had given it to her, she was pretty sure.  
  
An inch away from roughly kissing her, Tyler suddenly pulled back in a searing hiss. He clutched his side, and whined like an animal. Bonnie wielded the bloody dagger, and stepped away from Tyler, ready for the next attack. She refused to die easily. Damon must be rubbing off on her. Which was quite unlikely, since she hadn't seen him in over a year.  
  
Tyler rushed at her, no longer a blur. She delivered a swift kick to his ribs, spraining her ankle in the process. Tyler howled, as Bonnie heard the satisfying crunch of broken ribs. Yellow eyes turned to look at her, no longer lustful. Coarse hair began to sprout on tan skin. The half transformed werewolf rushed her, and she threw herself off the roof.  
  
She felt herself fall. It was an exhilarating feeling, and there was no fear in her heart. As she neared the ground, strong arms reached out and caught her. She looked up into black eyes that mirrored her own. From the house she could hear Tyler tearing down the stairs. She ruffled Damon's black hair longingly, before jumping out of his arms. She winced as she landed on her tender ankle.  
  
There was a snarl, as the fully transformed werewolf came to a halt. Stars dotted the sky, but the moon was not yet revealed. A wind picked up, circling around her. Leaves were caught up in the whirlwind, along with other debris. Tree branches reached for her, as if trying to protect the small druid.  
  
Tyler, the stupid idiot he was, lunged for the red head. She brought up the dagger again, her elbow buckling under his weight. He let loose a howl that chilled her to the bones. She felt a searing pain as his claws connected with her ribs. She felt Damon pull her back, before Tyler could maul her again.  
  
The vampire held her tightly to his chest, as they watched Tyler struggle in vain. Finally, he fell to the ground in a heap of moaning fur. Then…silence.  
  
Bonnie's breath came slightly fast, as she tried to bear the pain in her side. She felt Damon move his arm near his mouth. Then, his wrist was pressed up against her mouth. She swallowed the rich blood feebly. Almost instantly, she could feel her skin begin to knit together. She let out a long sigh.  
  
She turned in the embrace, and looked into a well sculpted face. "Damon. What are you doing here?"  
  
Black eyes met hers. For a moment, she witnessed stars in them. "I came to see how my brother was doing. There was a barrier on the house." She knew what he meant. He had sensed his little brother in danger, and came to see what was up. He tried to help Stefan, but the magic barrier prevented him from doing so.  
  
Bonnie felt herself frown as she thought of this. Tyler wasn't a witch. Who, then, could have put up the barrier? But she was getting sleepy from the blood loss and the exchange. She licked her sore lips of Damon's delicious blood. It tasted of sweet berries, or old wine. She flinched at reopening her wound.  
  
She saw Damon's pale lips quirk in a grin, before he leaned down and kissed her softly. As he pulled back, he licked his lips. He lifted an arched brow, as if to say, 'tasty'. Oo, the little devil.  
  
She cuddled into his chest when he pulled back slightly. A second later, she felt his trade mark leather jacket being placed on her shoulders. She gave a kittenish smile, as he led them out of there. Gravel crunched under their feet. Or rather, her feet, since Damon's boots hardly made a sound.  
  
"Wait." Her brain fogged mind was trying to remember something.  
  
"What is it, Cara?"  
  
"I forgot my cloak. It's on the roof." Bonnie began to pout, not really wanting to go back into the carnage. She felt silken lips on her temple, and heard a light chuckle.  
  
"I'll buy you another one, Cara. Right now, I think it's best to get out of here. You need rest. Tomorrow we need to come back and clean up the mess."  
  
Bonnie nodded her head drowsily, still forcing down her emotions, but did feel some triumph. She was right about Damon sending her the cloak after all. She felt a calming presence enter her mind, and a moment later, she was asleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I wrote this in a few hours time, so it's kind a rushed. If I get enough reviews, I'll consider a sequel (not that I'm not already) with a whole lot more of Damon, and BonniexDamon moments. Please check back sometime soon, I should have another VD fic up by then. Click on my name, and go to the address in my profile information if your interested in seeing my fanart. Any request? Leave it in a review, or e-mail me.  
  
Oh, and having a hard time looking for a cool Vampire Diaries, Secret Circle, Forbidden Game, and/or NightWorld site? Then check out Twilight Tales. Super cool there: www.ttales.net/ 


End file.
